


【HQ‖及影】B é same mucho

by FairyKIN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyKIN/pseuds/FairyKIN
Summary: *娱乐圈au，背德，没有三观慎入*ooc预警





	【HQ‖及影】B é same mucho

无心听名义上的妻子在电话里絮絮叨叨地说话，及川借口自己还有工作处理面无表情地挂断了电话，有些烦躁地点燃一支烟夹在指间看着烟头忽明忽暗也不抽一口。  
“又抽烟？”影山光裸着身体只是随随便便披了件酒店的浴衣。  
烟头在烟灰缸里被碾灭。  
及川揽过影山的腰将人带进自己怀里坐在自己膝头，脸贴在影山胸口左侧蹭了蹭，听着影山砰砰的心跳。  
“我想离婚。”及川慢悠悠地吐出四个字。  
影山撑着他的肩头和他保持一定的距离，坐直身体略微低头看向及川：“你公司还没……”  
及川皱着眉头微微有些不悦，扣住影山的后脑勺吻住对方还想要说话的嘴：“宝贝，难得见面不要提这种事了好不好？”  
影山环上及川的脖子，整个人被及川托着屁股抱起两个人一起倒在酒店柔软的床铺上。  
影山和及川从大学开始偷摸着交往，迫于家庭逼迫和公司资金周转问题，及川不得不拥有了现在的婚姻，妻子是个很温柔的人，大抵知道及川的心思并不在她身上，及川心软不想伤害她太多。  
面对外界他们两还是表现出一副神仙眷侣的恩爱模样，一离开镜头和闪光灯就保持着客套疏远的距离。  
影山多少有些羡慕他名义上的妻子，就算只是做戏至少他们还可以于公众之下牵手拥抱，而他只能借着夜幕星河的掩饰和及川接吻做爱。  
“最近的新戏还好吗？”及川手指轻轻揉捏着影山胸前的红色肉粒，漫不经心地问道。  
影山在日本算是很有名的年轻演员。  
影山摇了摇头：“通过关系塞进组的那个男二号实在演技太尬了，一点也不会演戏。”  
及川轻笑：“你刚开始演戏也挺尬的，我还有录像呢要不边做边看？”  
影山揪了一把及川的头发，瞪了他一眼：“你也不怕被尬萎了？快点，另外一边也要嘛……”  
及川笑着脱下碍事的浴袍，拍了拍影山柔软的臀肉，臭小鬼已经不会羞于在床上说一些乱七八糟的话，甚至兴奋起来自己都开始骚话满天飞。

“宝贝，你自己动好不好？”及川的手指仅仅在影山的后穴入口处轻轻摸索，并没有要进去的意思，影山不悦地紧皱着眉头，胡乱扭动着腰肢。  
影山眯着眼凑近及川帅得可以抢自己饭碗的脸庞，印上对方好看的薄唇，伸出舌尖温柔地舔舐他的唇瓣，及川微微启唇含住影山柔软的舌尖。  
及川半靠在床头，影山的手握住及川的性器上下撸动，感受着手里那东西快速肿大膨胀。  
影山微微抬起自己的臀部，及川配合地托住他顺势揉捏了两下，硬挺的性器抵在影山不断收缩的后穴入口，说是让影山自己主动，及川还是扣住他的胯往下压，性器进入得太快太深，影山被刺激得后仰着脑袋，呻吟也不受控制地提高了几个音调。  
“太深了！”影山攀上及川的脖子，俯在及川的肩窝，咬了一口在他的锁骨，及川也疼得倒吸一口凉气，放在影山臀肉上的手惩罚性地加大了力道。

电话打断的时机让及川有些火大。  
影山保持着跨坐的姿势，趴在及川结实的胸前，手指若有若无地轻抚着他胸前的红粒。  
屏幕上显示的依旧是妻子的名字，及川不耐烦地按下接听：“喂。”  
“这么晚了工作还没有结束吗？”  
“没有，今晚不回来了。”  
“女儿她……”影山能听到电话那头小女孩脆生生的童声打断了女人说话，他不留痕迹地脸上挂上了些失落。  
都说孩子是爱情的结晶，即使知道及川对那个女人毫无感情，但是对于那个小女孩及川丝毫没有抵抗力，影山是看得出来的。  
“爸爸！”童声清脆，及川紧锁着的眉头渐渐抚平，语气也不像对待妻子那样生硬。  
“宝贝。”及川温柔的回应，影山心里“咯噔”一下，习惯性地想要出声回应，声音却哽在喉咙。  
“爸爸明天会回来的。”  
影山的脸颊贴在及川胸前蹭了蹭，及川抚了抚他光洁的后背，像是感受到他不安的情绪，轻轻亲吻他的嘴角给他安慰。  
他的温柔不再是自己一人独享，影山这样想。  
电话挂断，及川将手机关机丢在一边，低头对上影山的视线，臭小鬼眼里藏不住的醋意让及川轻笑出声，揉了揉他柔软的头发，这小鬼已经不是第一次吃小女孩的醋了。  
“及川……爸爸，我们继续好不好？”影山勾住及川的脖子，挺直了自己的身体，捏着嗓子用软软糯糯的声音叫着及川。  
“臭小鬼。”及川没有拒绝，吻住及川因为之前亲吻还有些红肿的嘴唇，吻一路向下直至胸前，及川的舌尖在影山挺立的肉粒上画着圈，然后用牙齿叼住那一抹粉红，另一边的乳肉也被及川的手指揉捏着，影山双腿止不住得夹紧及川的腰，他的身体被及川调教的，光是舔舐揉捏胸前那两块软肉他足够让他发泄出来，白色的浊液射在及川的小腹上，及川握住影山刚发泄但还硬挺的下体，手指轻轻按压前端那敏感的小孔。  
被舔舐乳肉的同时，影山自己也没有闲住，单手扶住及川的肩，另一只手捅进自己的后穴艰难地扩张：“呜呜呜，不够，快给我……”  
“宝贝你想要什么？”即使明白他的意图，但及川还只是坏心眼地挺了挺腰，硬挺在影山的股缝间摩擦。  
“爸爸，”影山继续捏着嗓子软绵绵地叫着及川，“快过来，宝贝里面想要……”  
床笫之间这样的话倘若放在以前，不光影山自己脸红得可以滴出血，及川自己也会受不了。  
硬挺进入甬道，及川发出舒服的叹息，影山的呻吟似乎比平时更加勾人，嘴里还喃喃称呼及川“爸爸”。  
似乎是解锁了一种做爱时的新称呼，后来的好几次影山都是这样称呼及川。

 

***

不用赶通告的时间，影山通常会赖在及川的办公室。  
“昨晚杀青宴喝了多少酒？”及川拉着影山坐到自己怀里还嗅到对方身上残存的淡淡酒味。  
影山扁扁嘴，抚平及川眉间的褶皱：“导演不是缘下前辈嘛，高中的时候一起打排球，关系很好所以杀青宴结束以后约了几个朋友又去了酒吧……”  
及川揉着影山头发的手滑到他的脸颊，捏着他脸颊向两边轻拉：“以后不许喝那么多。”  
被扯得生疼，影山拍开然后抓住及川的手，送到自己嘴边咬了一口：“之前是谁应酬喝酒喝到趴在马桶上睡着的？”  
“小飞雄真记仇。”及川看着手上新鲜的牙印，低头轻咬住影山的下嘴唇，牙齿碰到影山的舌尖，疼得影山一阵轻颤。  
交换一个深吻，影山迷迷糊糊间嘤咛出声，感到颈间一阵凉意才发现自己已经被及川扒光了衣服。  
“不要在办公室啊……”嘴上说着拒绝，手臂还是抱着男人的脖子不撒手。  
及川拉开办工作最下面一层的抽屉：“你真以为我不知道你在我抽屉里面放了什么？嗯？”  
刻意压低的声线带着笑意，影山眼睛向下看，瞥见上次自己藏在他办公室抽屉的那个按摩棒，还有乱七八糟他自己都叫不上名的情趣物品。  
“这个还挺可爱的……”及川捏着一对带着粉色蝴蝶结和金色铃铛的疑似乳夹的东西递到影山眼前，“飞雄要不要试试？”  
还没开口拒绝，胸前的乳粒一阵钝痛，影山的身体克制不住的扭动的几下试图甩掉，却不想引来铃铛清脆的响声，影山有些后悔，情事上眼前这个男人不比他好到哪里去，疯起来有自己好受的。  
仅仅是在按摩棒上抹了ky就被粗暴地塞进了后穴，影山疼得瞪圆了眼睛：“阿徹，疼……”  
及川温柔地亲吻恋人眼角泛出的泪花，与拿着按摩棒在影山后穴进进出出的动作正好相反。  
“我不要了、不要了！”影山已经忘了两人还是在办公室，大声哭喊着。  
及川耐心地抚了抚影山的后背，拔出沾满淫水的按摩棒丢在一边，后穴突然的空虚依旧让影山感到不适，攀上及川的脖子，送上自己的亲吻，股缝摩擦着硬挺：“阿徹你快进来。”  
乳肉因为乳夹的摩擦已经红肿胀大，及川突然将其扯去，影山疼得呻吟都变了调，及川低头含住一侧的粉红用牙齿和舌尖轮番折磨，疼痛和快感一齐从那脆弱的小小一点传遍影山整个身体。  
粗大的性器毫不客气地进入影山温热后穴，影山像是得到了满足眉宇间的不安渐渐散去，疯狂的扭动的身体，丝毫不在意地将自己淫荡的一面暴露给及川。  
影山的性器射出白色混浊弄脏了及川的衬衫，他解开及川的衬衫，手胡乱摸着他结实的胸膛，当然那两颗肉粒也不会放过，像及川玩弄自己乳首一般，伸出舌尖舔舐，用牙齿轻咬。  
“臭小鬼。”及川顶弄的力度又加大了。  
“今天，就射在里面吧。”影山坏心眼地夹紧后穴。

 

—fin—


End file.
